The invention relates to a steering gear, especially for motor vehicles. Such a steering gear has a steering worm sector shaft including a toothed quadrant and a steering nut engaging with the toothed quadrant with a steering rack section and displaceable axially by a steering shaft. To eliminate the play between the toothed quadrant and the steering rack section that occurs after rather lengthy operation, a spring pressure element is provided. It is located outside the surface plane containing the steering shaft axis and perpendicular to the toothing surface plane of the steering rack section and exerts a twisting force on the steering nut when the steering gear is in a straight-ahead-travel position.